Quiet Face
by Amatista
Summary: Alternate ending to the film. A short story centering on the developing love between Uncas and Alice, and recognizing the choices we must make for ourselves...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hands-down, I have the GREATEST fans in the world! Infinite thanks go to Eilan21 & MohawkWoman for being the first two readers to immediately respond to my S.O.S., and for providing me with copies of my story that has been restored in its original glory! It is because of both of you that this story lives again, and I have shed tears of joy and relief over your kindness. I will never, ever forget either of you for what you have done for me. Please keep in touch, you two. :)**_

_**And now, the story begins again! **_**^_^**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

There was no hope. Or perhaps there was, but it seemed there should not be. The party of Huron warriors surrounding her and pushing her forward dashed away any fragment of light from her mind. Alice Munro, weary from devastation, knew none of them cared for her. Yet, she obeyed them and moved on, since she was faced with no other choice. Magua's forces had been seriously diminished following the raid on Colonel Munro's people; only ten remained and traveled faithfully with their war leader. Onward they marched up the mountainside, a marvelous view of the forests far below them. Every now and then, she would steal glances at the landscape, in awe of how far it stretched. Such beauty, such endless beauty in this land. How far did they plan to take her? Would they simply kill her without a moment's notice? What would they do to her until that time came?

For the twelfth time, she grasped the braid in her hair. The sections felt soft, smooth. Not a strand out of place. She could not stop touching it: it was comfort. A comfort that flooded her heart with thoughts of not too long ago...

Night under the waterfall, when Uncas had braided her hair. It had been his attempt to silently comfort the young woman. Uncas...She could still feel his hands working through her hair. Occasionally, the backs of his fingers grazed against her skin, causing her eyes to close from the brief shock of pleasure flowing through her veins. He had held her in his arms the entire time. It was all she needed. Whenever he looked into her eyes that night, an overwhelming sense of calm seemed to flood her being. It happened every time she looked at him, beginning with the first day they had met. For some reason, his very presence was enough to ease the worries of her mind. It could not be explained; it just...happened. The very thought of his face made her heart swell, but now it was swollen with pain. Although she had trembled terribly most of that night, the contact shared with him was the most intense she had ever felt.

What she would give to have that moment and those feelings again. Deep in her heart, she secretly wished to return to Uncas. Would it come true? Would she ever see him again?

Nothing was certain.

What happened next, however, caught her completely off-guard.

A gunshot boomed out of nowhere. The loud sound echoed off the mountains, causing Alice to look around wildly, seeking the origin of the noise. Where? Where had it come from? It also surprised the remaining Huron, who searched the area cautiously. One gripped Alice tightly around the arm.

From the front of the party, several screams and groans of agony were heard. Straining to see past the warriors around her, Alice finally caught a glimpse of green cloth. In the next instant, a pair of determined brown eyes locked with hers.

Uncas!

She wanted the eye contact to last forever. Unfortunately, the attacking Huron shattered that dream. With great skill and speed, he plucked off one warrior after another, making a path to reach Alice. In the process, he sustained a few small injuries, but showed no signs of slowing.

The hand around Alice's arm tightened. She winced, but did not cry out. It was as if her voice did not exist, and she could not summon it. Uncas, please...

Soon, there was another echoing gunshot, this time from the rear of the party. Whipping around, Alice saw another Huron fall dead, and the familiar face of Chingachgook rushing to his son's aid. Not far behind him, Nathaniel Poe broke through the thick brush. The family was reunited in battle yet again.

The man holding Alice shoved her against the mountainside as he armed himself. With her back pressed against the rocks, her wide eyes searched the ensuing struggle, remaining riveted on Uncas' progress. With the help of his brother and father, Uncas' family had quickly dispatched many of the remaining Huron. Lips trembling, she watched as Uncas slew another warrior, and realized that his next target was Magua.

Her throat seized up. No...

Raising his axe, Uncas brought the weapon down, but was instantly blocked by Magua's dagger. Before long, the two were engaged in a fight of matching strengths and anger. Magua appeared to be quite a match for him, as the two exchanged harsh blows and well-timed blocks. Alice observed with growing fear. She had a feeling that Magua would not go down easily. He was so full of hatred. This she knew, even though she could not understand a word of his native language. So much was conveyed in the stoniness of his face.

She cringed when his knife slashed across Uncas' shoulder, and crimson stained dark through his shirt. He cried out, but then caught Alice's eyes again. Seeing her pressed against the mountain as the battle ensued, wide open and unprotected, made him need to be by her side. It renewed something within him, served to increase his determination. He raised his axe and stared directly at Magua. Uncas was not on his own for long, though. Almost instantly, Chingachgook appeared behind Magua and swung his club into his spine.

She could not look; the sound itself was enough to make her stomach turn, and she tore her face away. She knew bones had been broken in his body. Father and son continued to subdue their enemy, and Nathaniel was aiming his rifle at the last of the Huron warriors, who went down with a bullet wound in his stomach. It was not much time later when Magua, finally slashed and broken, took one last assault from Chingachgook, who smashed him upside the head in one graceful movement. He collapsed with a dull thud.

In the back of her mind, Alice became aware of hands on her face, and a familiar, loving voice frantically filling her ears. She opened her eyes and met the worried face of her sister, Cora Munro. She had emerged from her hiding spot in the brush after the chaos had cleared, her dark hair wild and spilling over her shoulders. She shook her to gain her attention.

"Alice! Alice, thank God! Are you alright?" She took a moment to check her over, but found no clear injuries. Nodding mutely, Alice tried to assure her that she had been unharmed. Sobbing in relief, Cora pulled the younger girl into her arms and held her. It was a habit of hers to be so protective; almost losing Alice had been a great shock to her heart. They had already lost their father. Cora could not bear the thought of Alice meeting a similar fate. Alice automatically returned the embrace with rigid arms, elated to see her older sister, although the emotion was well harnessed. She had been incredibly fearful of what might have happened to Cora, after being separated from each other in the Huron village.

Peering over Cora's shoulder, Alice instantly spied Uncas with his family. His clothing had several tears and bloodstains, but he appeared to be intact. Still, he displayed some fatigue, and eventually went to one knee, nursing one of the marks. Concerned, Chingachgook and Nathaniel began speaking to him in their Mohican language. She could not decipher the words, but she thought she understood. It was obvious they expressed anxiety over his wounds, and ordered him to take rest. He tried to reassure them, but even he knew he could not let his pride rule him. Chingachgook's word was typically absolute. They immediately searched beneath the fabric of his shirt to see the severity of his cuts. All down his arms, across his chest, and shoulders bore angry, red marks. His father reached into his large pouch, finding anything that would clean and dress the wounds. Nathaniel applied pressure to some of the marks to help cease the blood flow.

It was then that Alice detected mild exhaustion in his face. He was trying well to hide it, but she was not fooled. In Cora's arms, she thought about what had occurred on this mountainside.

He had risked his life to save her.

As if hearing her thoughts, Uncas looked up from the men tending to him, and locked eyes with her. Once again, her pulse slowed, and calmness began to envelop her. She did not tremble, and did not feel weak. There was only peace. She suddenly felt that she was the one trying to keep Cora stable and relaxed, who sputtered words that she did not hear. In his handsome face was an underlying sense of relief at seeing her alive and unharmed. He, too, had nearly lost her. He had come back for her.

He came back...for me.

Reaching up for her braid, Alice gripped it tightly once more, letting the feel of it fill her palm.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

By nightfall, they managed to put some distance between themselves and any neighboring Huron tribes. It was even safe for them to finally build a small fire, which some of them presently gathered around. Nathaniel skinned three rabbits for food, while Cora continued to see to Uncas' health. Her medical skills came very much in handy, even away from the harsh battles fought by uniformed soldiers.

Not far from the site, Chingachgook gathered roots and additional wood for the fire. Close by was Alice; he had gently insisted that she accompany him, which she did not object to. She had remained silent since being saved from the Huron's, and went about her work without a word. Chingachgook did not mind this. For him, silence often spoke incredible volumes. The elder Mohican explained what types of wood and sticks made for the best kindling, and described the purpose of the roots he found. Most were for medicinal purposes, and Alice nodded in understanding.

However...

Though she followed his instructions well, her thoughts were only of Uncas. Sighing to herself, she leaned against the trunk of a tree. His wounds had horrified her, before and after the fight. She was relieved that he was in such good care now with his family and her sister. He was strong; he would overcome this. In her heart, she knew he would. He had already exhibited so much strength during Huron attacks, as well as within the confines of Fort William Henry. He was very brave, very strong, very dedicated. Thinking of the fine details of his face filled her with an overwhelming ache. A sweet, sorrowful ache.

But how could she act upon such impulses? How could she attempt to become involved in a situation that was vastly different from anything she had ever known?

Suddenly beside her, Chingachgook's gentle voice cut through her thoughts. "Much can be conveyed without the utterance of words, young one." She stared at him, knowing what he referred to. She was surprised that he was addressing her so forwardly for the first time. Gazing at the sky above, he went on, "I see this not only with you, but also with my son. There are not many who would take on an entire Huron war party alone to save one life."

Swallowing thickly, she turned away to hide her eyes.

He studied her for a moment. "But I also sense a longing in you that few comprehend. Even you may have difficulty understanding your feelings about where you belong. Know this: one is only complete when they _know_ where their roots should grow deep." He looked at her. "When one is torn between two worlds, they must choose where they wish to be. My son is _here_. As of now, you are _here_." His warm hand was on her shoulder. "Sometimes, it is our choices that help to shape us into who we are."

They were looking into each other's eyes, mutual respect radiating from both their depths. His words contained a wisdom she seldom heard back home, and she appreciated everything he had to say. At the same time, though, their truth clawed painfully at her heart. She did feel torn. Why did she have to feel torn? Why was it not easy to silence the negative voices running rampant through her mind?

You have already made a choice, she told herself, but it may not be the right one. It was the worst feeling she had ever known.

For a long moment, they remained that way. Chingachgook's supportive hand gave her a calm similar to what she felt with Uncas. Unfortunately, she wished it would comfort the internal struggle.

With a tender nudge, Chingachgook led Alice back towards the camp.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Uncas had kept his steady eyes transfixed on Alice, but was quiet at his father's side. They had not had a chance to speak to each other since the rescue. She had no idea how relieved he was to see her sitting across the fire, walking around the camp, tucking a stray hair behind her ear...Alive. She was very much alive, and he was seeing her. If he could have done it all over again, he gladly would have, even to the extent of giving his life for her. Every so often, she would steal glances in his direction, but when she caught his eyes, she averted her gaze. He wished she would not look away. The intensity with which they stared at one another was incredible, palpable to both. So few words had they exchanged, and yet, he was drawn to her. Strongly drawn.

Perhaps words were not necessary for what they shared.

Since returning with his father, she seemed somewhat distracted. Almost confused. He wished he knew why. Seeing her glance at Cora and Nathaniel did not seem to help matters. There was finally a point when Alice silently stood and walked away from the site, disappearing into the dark leaves of the forest around them.

Uncas watched her go. He had to follow, but remained sitting. Alice...

Chingachgook broke the silence, speaking in Mohican. "On the mountain, the eyes of Quiet Face never left you."

Uncas sharply turned his head to him, but Chingachgook was focused on cleaning one of the rabbit skins. Quiet Face. It had been the name Chingachgook gave her following the Huron massacre from the fort. Her nature had become so afraid, and she observed the world around her in silence...save for her large, expressive eyes. A quiet, observant face, taking in everything that occurred around her, no matter how gruesome the situation. It suited her.

She had never looked away from him during his attempt to rescue her. The validation touched his heart warmly.

His father went on speaking. "The affections my white son feels towards Dark Hair are not difficult to see; the same can be said for you regarding Quiet Face." He glanced over at him, an eyebrow slightly raised. "Your father is not blind to love."

Uncas briefly glanced to his side. Nathaniel and Cora were talking quietly amongst themselves, not hearing the conversation between the others.

"She was not part of this world," Chingachgook said, "but she is now part of it. She is aware of this. She is quite young and very lost here. Many aspects frighten her spirit, and she will need to be protected."

The young Mohican was listening intently to his father's words. He waited until he was finished speaking.

"When the white man first came to our shores, we knew everything would change, and everything _has_ changed. We are the last of our people, Uncas, and it was our destiny to be the last of our kind. It is up to you to shape our future, as the spirits of our ancestors have fated for you. But old ways must be met by new, and you must not forget to follow the path of your heart."

Uncas was finally looking at him, dark eyes bright but carefully restrained. His father accepted his love for Alice, recognizing how the world was changing. If any of the Mohican line was to live on, Uncas was their only chance, and he wanted to continue life with someone he had not expected to love. Alice Munro, Quiet Face, the sweet, wide-eyed child who had captured his heart.

Chingachgook picked up a second skin to clean. "Uncas," he gave the most subtle smile, and nodded his head in the direction that Alice had gone, "go."

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Alice had not wandered far from the site. She needed a moment alone to sift through her thoughts, following the words Chingachgook had shared with her. Where did she belong? Where did she belong? Gazing at the countless stars, she felt premature tears shimmering in her eyes. The night sky was so breathtakingly beautiful, unlike any she had ever seen back home. How was it so beautiful? She could not ever remember taking time to appreciate the beauty of nature in her youth.

Sighing, she shook her head in disappointment. Damn you, she scolded herself. You were a great fool, Alice Munro! Foolish to think coming to this continent would be an exciting adventure. There is a war going on here; did you ever consider that? Well, you certainly got your adventure, didn't you? Hugging herself, she thought about all that had happened...

The deaths of many British soldiers during their trek from Albany. It had been the first time she ever witnessed murder, and it shook her terribly...Caring for the wounded and diseased at the fort, and how she often masked her horror and disgust for the most ghastly of cases...The massacre in the open field, which still remained fresh on her mind. Had it not been for Cora, she would have been bludgeoned to death and probably laying dead in those fields now. She knew her father had been killed in that fight, slain by the vengeful Magua. She knew this because Nathaniel had confirmed it while negotiating for their lives: _Let the children of the dead Colonel Munro go_. Dead...colonel...Oh, Papa...And Duncan, their dear friend of many years. Dear God, what had become of Duncan? She was sure Cora would shield her from his doom, but she sensed something dreadful had occurred...Being taken hostage yet again by Magua and his Huron warriors, not knowing what her fate would be, assuming she would meet the same bloody, pain-filled end as her father...

She choked back a sob. So much death. She had witnessed so much death, destruction, and such horrible, ugly things she never imagined seeing. The savage brutality of human beings against one another. Man's inhumanity toward man. The saying made perfect sense now. It made her ill. The things these people did to others...A far cry from what she had grown accustomed to growing up. How stupid and naive of her to think the world was free from such cruelties.

But the stars...God, how beautiful! This land was the most impossibly gorgeous she had ever seen, despite the grotesque nature of the war. She was greatly in awe of its majesty. The towering trees, the clarity of the skies, both day and night, the waterfalls, the free flowing rivers, the luscious colors of everything alive. It hypnotized her soul. And there was also something beautiful that had captured her heart, something that had become her primary reason for staying...

Home. What was home? It was the question Chingachgook said she needed to answer for herself. In truth, she could not fathom the idea of returning to England. What she had experienced here had changed her. Whether for good or for bad, she had at least opened her eyes. She could not look upon anyone in the same manner, not after what she had seen in this world. Outside of all she had been brought up to know, this was different...and she was grateful for that knowledge. No; were she to make the journey back across the ocean, she would forever regret it.

Uncas was _here_.

_It is our choices that help to shape us into who we are_, Chingachgook's words echoed. She had made her decision, but would it yield the results she yearned for?

Closing her eyes, Alice thought about Cora, and how acutely jealous she was of her older sister. As Nathaniel was a white man, her relationship with him would be accepted. However, if Alice were to attempt a love with Uncas, it would be greatly frowned upon by many.

I stay for him, but how could he love me?

It was then that tears began rolling down her cheeks, tears that had been pent up for long days. She could hold them back no longer.

Unbeknownst to her, she was being closely watched. Hidden within the trees, Uncas had been content to observe her star gazing and chose not to interrupt her privacy. It resurrected his memory of her gazing at the small waterfalls of the countryside as they journeyed to Fort William Henry. She held such an appreciation for the strange, enchanting world, and he admired her wonderment. She had looked so lovely just staring, much as she did at this moment. But she had begun to shake with silent tears. Without a second thought, he made himself known.

The rustling caught her ears, and she whipped about to meet Uncas' handsome brown face. Immediately, her throat seized up. She could not speak, but part of her did not want to. Seeing his face was all she wanted. She scolded herself for once referring to the native peoples as "red men." How idiotic of her to harbor such ideas. Uncas was nothing like the natives she used to hear about in stories. He was alert, and lovely, and wise, and caring, and so much more.

And here he stood before her, his dark eyes boring deeply into hers. It was incredibly intense for both of them. Uncas, alive after defying deadly odds to come to her aid. Had he been slain, she would have lost her heart with him. Alice, a survivor of a war she had not understood, frightened, but still persevering. They were eternally linked, and they were both beginning to comprehend that fact.

Unable to harness anymore crying, Alice flung herself into his arms. Uncas caught her expectantly and held her to him firmly as she bawled against his shoulder. He did not care about the protesting sting of his wounds; they did not matter. Alice did. He just held her as she cried. Through her tears, she mourned for everything lost and gained on this journey. The soldiers that fought to protect her and Cora; the Camerons, who were victims of a war party; the soldiers and natives who fought valiantly under British command to protect their land; her father, who somewhere lay dead in the fields of war; Duncan Heyward, for he had always meant well, despite his lack of good judgement at times; her simple-minded innocence...

If anything was gained, it was her ability to banish her narrow-minded ideas.

Uncas still held tightly. She was so small in his arms, and he adored how she fit there. Yes, she was young, and it was difficult for young ones to take in all that she had. But how amazingly strong she proved to be, and he loved her for it. She had grown up fast in the time she had been here. It was indeed beautiful to behold. Comfort was needed once in a while, though, and he was more than willing to offer it to Alice. In his arms, he conveyed, _I will protect you. Fear nothing as long as I am here with you._

Here with you.

Sobs continued to fall from her lips, but they gradually lessened in number and strength, and he felt her become soft in his embrace. It made his heart pound. Then he realized their hearts were pounding together.

Swallowing back a final sob, she pulled back and wiped her wet cheeks. This time, she was unable to force herself to make eye contact. However, she managed to break through her catatonic spell and spoke, albeit very gently. "I belong here." She wished it did not sound so breathless, but it was the best she could do. Then, she closed her eyes, afraid of his reaction to her next confession. "But there is no happiness without you."

There was only silence in the night, which worried her. But then she felt the smallest touch of his fingertips on her cheek, and she gasped in spite of herself. He was guiding her face to see his. When they were gazing at one another, she was in awe. The stoic expression Uncas often wore was different somehow. He looked at her with a fierceness that ignited flames within her heart and warmed her limbs quickly. He then slowly reached up to touch the braid that was still woven into her hair, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. He smiled, pleased that she had kept the symbol he had given her. Alice felt her lips tremble at the contact. It was so simple, but the feelings he brought forth were almost overwhelming, and she had some trouble regaining her breath. Soon, his fingers were on her cheek again, and he brought her forehead to his lips, laying the gentlest of kisses there. Pleasant trembling ceased as his lips pressed to her skin. All was calm and heavenly in her heart. Alice covered his hand with hers, implying for him to keep it there.

"Uncas," she said affectionately.

When he pulled back slightly, he touched his forehead to hers, his fingers rubbing the braid once more. "Quiet Face," he whispered as intensely as a prayer.

The utterance caused Alice to smile, and her mere gesture made Uncas fall in love with her all over again.


	2. Author's Note

_A/N: Hands-down, I have the GREATEST fans in the world! Infinite thanks go to Eilan21 & MohawkWoman for being the first two readers to immediately respond to my S.O.S., and for providing me with copies of my story that has been restored in its original glory! It is because of both of you that this story lives again, and I have shed tears of joy and relief over your kindness. I will never, ever forget either of you for what you have done for me. Please keep in touch, you two. :)_


End file.
